Sing
by Man Fredd
Summary: My first shot at songfics, each chapter is it's own little fic for Yo!Bling C&W . T for language and sexual references.


**I have had exams, so sorry for not writing. I'm thinking of dropping Emptiness. This goes out to Katyrye and Smilie-Loz-x , the best friends a girl could ever have!! I own nothing!! Much love to you for reading!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**So What:**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na._

Letting out a laugh, Catherine sighed happily as she told Nick about Warrick's 'stupid moments' in their relationship. "He hated it when I had to work doubles, so he hid my pager and ended up doing my shift!" She sipped on the beer, freshly served from the pump of Sullivan's finest. She gave Nick a smug smile, two weeks ago she had broken up with Warrick Brown and now she was having the last laugh, sharing all of his dirty little secrets. "He once turned up at my apartment butt naked! Thank God Lindsay was at my Mom's!"

_**So What:**_

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend,  
I don't know where he went.  
So I'm gonna spend my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent._

Lindsay ran over to her Mom, holding out the most expensive, and most stylish iPod she could find. "Can I have this Mom? Pretty please?" She pleaded. Catherine had returned all the gifts Warrick had ever bought her, in return for money: to be used for shopping sprees as a revenge. It wasn't often she took her daughter to the more expensive stores, like Apple and Gap, but now that she had a considerable amount of money, she wanted to spend it on her young, naive daughter who she still saw as that little bird who wasn't ready to fly.

"That's just about right." She replied, making her way over to the cashier, Lindsay following her. She turned and spoke to her, reminding her that it was a one off. "Now, remember? I'm not doing this again. You know that, right?" She asked making it pretty much crystal clear to the fifteen year-old.

_**So What:**_

_I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight.  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight._

"Come to Mama!" Catherine shouted as she slipped a twenty dollar note into the tight fitting jock-strap of the well toned male stripper. She smiled as his blonde hair tossed from side to side. Who needed Warrick Brown for a serious relationship, when for only twenty dollars you could watch a sexy, younger man dance for her own pleasure, no strings attached. "Yeah baby!" She shouted as he continued to move to the music. She was swaying herself, not from excitement but from the wonderful thing that is alcohol. She had drank several beers, and she wasn't about to let anything spoil her fun. Especially now he began to make his way over to a middle-aged brunette brandishing a twenty.

"Hey! What are you doing? I just paid the guy!" She screamed as she reached out her arm to pull him back, only to be pulled back by a bulky bouncer, who dragged the feisty Catherine outside.

_Na na na na na,  
I wanna start a fight.  
Na na na na na,  
I wanna start a fight!_

_**So What:**_

_So, so what I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves.  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what.  
I'm havin more fun,  
And now that were done.  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright.  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool so.  
So what,  
I am a rock star.  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight_.

"Alrighty." Catherine said with a smile as she entered the locker room alone. The smile slid right off of her face when she set eyes on Warrick. They both knew they had to be professional, however it was too much for her to stay in the same room as him, never mind talking. She turned to walk away but she was stopped by his husky voice.

"Cath, can't we even be in the same room? We work together for God's sake!" He said across the room, as he watched her. Seeing eachother had stopped both of them in their tracks.

"No. We just broke up, and I don't need you! I'm better off without you!" She shouted, as various lab techs began to swarm around the door, eager to see what was going on. Two weeks wasn't really a long time to the pair of them, and a situation like this only made things worse, for both their professional and private lives.

"Come on, you really want those techs out there to spy in and hear all of this?" He replied, glancing from the people outside back to Catherine. "You know what? I can't be bothered with this shit." he said, storming out of the room, leaving Catherine dumbfounded.

_**So What:**_

_The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!).  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit.  
What if this songs on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die.  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight._

Digging her fork into her bacon, Catherine chuckled as she listened to Grissom; The two were having breakfast at Franks, the place that all the CSIs ate. "Nope. I don't want him back. I'm better off without him Gil - believe me." She said, shaking her head. Two weeks ago they had broken up, yet this was the first time Catherine and her supervisor had spoken about the subject. She couldn't honestly believe that Gil had asked her the question; _Do you regret breaking up with Warrick?_ She was so annoyed at Grissom now, she felt like punching him in the face. Everybody had seen how bad their break-up was, but did they actually think after the all the fighting they had endured over the past fortnight??

Catherine dropped her fork, shocked and dumbfounded by the person she saw entering he diner; Warrick, accompanied by Nick. Warrick simply stood still, staring at his ex-girlfriend. Catherine, on the other hand, wiped her hand with a napkin, laying a twenty-dollar note on the table. "I'm outta here." She said, alarm bells going in her head as she pictured their last fight in her mind - the two going at in the locker room, wiht their colleagues watching with gawping eyes,

Warrick began to move towards her. "No." She said, as he grabbed onto her wrist, his grip becoming tighter and tighter. Nick and Grissom pulled the two apart as their break-up escalated to mere violence. "You stupid bastard!" She cried as Nick freed her from Warrick's tight grip. Grabbing her bag, she rushed out of the diner.

"Cath! Cath!" Warrick shouted, while Grissom stood in front of him, denying him access to his former girlfriend. Sighing, he retreated to a chair "This is bullshit. How the hell did it end up like this?" He asked himself, head in hands.

_Na na na na na,  
He's gonna start a fight.  
Na na na na na,  
We're all gonna get in a fight!_

**_So What:_**

_So, so what I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves.  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what.  
I'm havin more fun,  
And now that were done.  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright.  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool so.  
So what,  
I am a rock star.  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight_.

Sitting in Grissom's office, Catherine wondered what she had gotten herself into. She had been convinced by both Grissom and Nick to to try and hacve a civilised meeting, the two other men simply sitting away from them, ready to act if it escalated again. "Fine." She sighed, making eye contact with Warrick. "You cheated on me." She began, shaking her head. "And yeah, I forgave you," she continued, rolling her eyes. "Things just... fell apart, I guess."

Warrick sat back, turning his head away from her. "I know. It's my fault Cath. I miss..." He paused, wondering whether to continue or not. "... I miss you - waking up with you, holding you, being around you. I just miss you." He replied, suddenly finding the floor all too interesting, but looked up again as Catherine got out of her seat.

"No. I can't do this." She told him. "Sorry guys. I just can't." She said, making her way over to the door. "It's over War', what is there to talk about?" She asked, before walking away, shunning her friends for believing that they could make it work.

_You weren't there,  
You never were.  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair.  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all.  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall._

_**So What:**_

_So, so what I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves.  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what.  
I'm havin more fun,  
And now that were done.  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright.  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool so.  
So what,  
I am a rock star.  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight_.

Lying on her bed, Catherine sobbed into her pillow - Just like she had done for her ex-husband Eddie. She was mourning at last. Mourning the loss of her relationship, the loss of a friend... The loss of her partner - partner in both work and life. "It's really over." She whispered to herself. She cried hours into the night, until she could cry no more. It was a Godsend that her daughter Lindsey was staying at her friend's for the evening.

She sat up, and began to once again becone pent on anger. She didn't need him. She was fine before they had started dating, so why couldn't it be fine now? Soon however, the anger subsided, she was once again mourning for Warrick. Picking up her cell, she began to dial his number, pausing between each digit.

"No!" She shouted, throwing the phone against the wall opposite, smashing upon impact. She turned away at the sight of her doings, she now knew the feelings she had buried underneath her anger. Grief. Grief and sadness.

_No, no, no, no,  
I don't want you tonight.  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight.  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine.  
And your a tool,  
So, so what.  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves.  
And I don't want you tonight!_

_

* * *

_

**I know I haven't written in a while but please review, I feel sad and unhappy without them! I'm like a flower, I need watering or I'll wilt.**_  
_


End file.
